


Actually, I'm Here With...

by nickel710



Series: streamlined [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cap Steve, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Poor Bucky, Secret Relationship, fancy parties, modern!Bucky, pretending not to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickel710/pseuds/nickel710
Summary: Companion piece to How Buzzfeed Helped. Occurs a month or so before the beginning of the epilogue of HBH. Can be read without reading the main fic, but a few things won't make sense.In which Bucky thinks going to the Stark Expo Opening Gala under false pretenses is a Bad Idea, but Steve bats his eyelashes and so Bucky goes anyway. Turns out, it isn't keeping the secret that's hard, it'swantingto keep the secret.





	Actually, I'm Here With...

**Author's Note:**

> hurray! enjoy :)
> 
> explicit sexual content is minimal but present; please read mindfully.

“This is a terrible idea,” Bucky muttered to Becca as she handed the valet the keys to her car and smiled thankfully as the young man assured her the car would be well taken care of. The valet didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that Becca’s car was easily the least exciting and expensive car in the line-up. Sure, it was a _nice_ car, only a few years old and hardly a low-end model. But compared to the Teslas, Maseratis, Lotuses, and Ferraris, even a Lexus would have looked plain.

“Relax, Bucky,” Becca said through a gritted smile. “Your nerves are the only problem.”

Bucky grumbled but tried to take his sister’s advice as he offered his arm. She looked resplendent in a shimmering golden gown and matching heels, her hair done with love by Ellie and Hannah and looking every bit as gorgeous as the updos around them that must have cost hundreds of dollars at a salon. Bucky was in a finely made and tailored suit, a gift from Steve for his birthday, which happened to be today.

It was his second birthday dating Captain America and Steve had not accepted the “but we’re not out as together in public” excuse this year when Bucky tried to turn down his invitation to the Stark Expo Opening Gala.

“But it’s actually _on_ your birthday this year,” Steve had pouted. “I have to be there, and I can’t stand to think we’d be apart on your birthday. Please?”

So they had devised a scheme to get Bucky into the gala without putting his name on Steve’s personal guest list. Becca worked for one of the law firms that consulted with Stark Industries on international finance law, so Tony had pulled some strings and gotten Rebecca M. Barnes and Plus One onto the list of one of the finance VPs without alerting anyone. Thus, their names were on the list but they had a perfectly solid cover if anyone thought to dig.

At the door, Becca paused and smiled at the woman who politely stopped them. “Rebecca Barnes,” she said. “And my plus one, James Barnes.”

“Very well, Mrs. Barnes. Welcome to the gala,” the woman said with a little nod, gesturing them in.

“They think we’re married,” Becca muttered with a little grimace once they were in the elevator and on their way to the ballroom.

“We have matching last names and are attending a gala together, I can’t imagine why,” Bucky murmured back, letting Becca exit first as the doors opened. He took in the dazzling sight of the ballroom floor and its occupants and swallowed hard. “This is gonna be insane. Why are we doing this?”

“Because the man you love batted his eyelashes at you and you caved in a second,” Becca drawled, then snatched them both a glass of champagne from a nearby server. “Drink up and calm down.”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He had never been to an even like this, where the average annual income in the ballroom was easily over seven figures. He and Becca probably brought that average down a stupid amount; he had no doubt he was the poorest person in the room, barring service staff. Possibly including them.

Becca must have been a little more nervous than she seemed, because her champagne was gone just as fast as Bucky’s. They grinned at each other sheepishly and dropped the empty flutes onto a catering table and Bucky wasted no time in finding them fresh drinks. This time they took their time sipping the champagne, which Bucky realized very belatedly was very good.

It took a solid ten minutes before they managed to bump into anyone they knew.

“Bucky!” Sam exclaimed, grabbing him into a hug. “Good to see you! And this must be Beckster.”

Becca smiled shyly as Sam shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Sam,” she said. “In person.”

“You’re a killer DPS,” Sam said, referencing Becca’s favorite role to play in Overwatch. Not long after Becca found out that THECapRogers was actually Steve Rogers, Bucky had also disclosed to her that the guy called FalconKnight in their group was Falcon. It had come up during the awkward but necessary “how the hell do you meet Captain America while playing video games” conversation.

“Thank you,” Becca said, grinning.

“So what do we do at a thing like this?” Bucky asked.

Sam shrugged. “Beats me, man. Like you, I am one of the plebs. I’ve been to a few of these now and once they find out you’re not funding their next campaign or charity event, it’s all polite smiles and cold shoulders. It’s better when the dancing starts.”

Well, Bucky did like to dance.

“Come on, I’ll rotate us closer to the big guns,” Sam said, winking. “You gonna be able to keep your hands to yourself?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’ll manage,” he promised.

They met more people after that as Sam, who regardless of what he said was much better connected and recognizable than the Barnes siblings, waved over people he recognized and introduced them. Still, Becca had more luck striking up interesting conversations than Bucky, since she could speak Corporate Lawyer with the other Corporate Folks easily. She exchanged business cards and shook hands, explained her connection to Stark Industries.

“I’m going to owe Steve and Tony for the rest of my life if even one or two of these leads turns into new clients,” she whispered to Bucky after the third time she was promised a phone call.

“Well, well,” a dry, almost gravely voice said behind them. They turned to find Natasha grinning at them. “Who have you found, Wilson?”

“Natasha,” Sam greeted her warmly. “Have you met the hottest rising finance lawyer at Stark Industries, Rebecca Barnes?”

Becca shook Natasha’s hand and exchanged pleasantries. Unlike Sam, she had never even talked to Natasha before, and seemed a little more nervous at finally meeting the Black Widow face-to-face.

“And you are…?” Natasha prompted, offering her hand to Bucky next.

“James Barnes,” he introduced himself, smirking.

“Husband?” Natasha asked Becca innocently.

“Brother,” Becca and Bucky said at the same time. Natasha and Sam laughed.

“Why’d you bring your brother to a fancy gala?” Nat asked, in her element with the make-believe. “Surely a pretty woman like you wouldn’t have trouble getting a date.”

“Uh,” Becca stammered, blushing, and oh-ho! This was interesting. “It’s his birthday,” she said, recovering and smiling when Natasha held her gaze.

Natasha and Sam both exclaimed over this and wished him a happy birthday, then Nat saw someone over Bucky’s shoulder and took Becca’s arm. “I have to introduce you to someone,” she said. “Let me borrow your sister for a minute, James.”

“Sure,” Bucky said, and they were gone. Well, Bucky hadn’t been sure if Nat was into Clint or Sam or even Bruce, but as he watched her slink away with her arm around Becca’s waist, he thought maybe she was keeping everyone confused about her romantic interests intentionally.

Sam had already been intercepted by some Air Force people, throwing Bucky an apologetic grimace before turning his attention to the uniformed, serious people talking at him.

Bucky huffed an annoyed breath, then turned around a little, taking in the splendor of the Stark Ballroom, its crystal chandeliers and sparkling golden lights casting the room in a dreamy glow. He wandered his way to the floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out over the city, admiring the view.

“Lovely view, isn’t it,” a familiar deep voice said. Bucky spun around, grinning from ear to ear.

Steve smiled at him from a few feet away, and Bucky had to physically stop himself from throwing his arms around the man.

He bit back the instinctive words bubbling in his throat— _you look amazing,_ he didn’t say, though it was true. Steve wore a deep blue suit with a white silk shirt underneath, its top buttons undone, and a lavender pocket square folded nicely in his breast pocket. He looked downright delicious, and though Bucky had seen Steve in all sorts of outfits ranging from practical to tactical to racy and lacey, this was his first time getting to be up close and personal with fancy-suit-Steve.

“Um, hi,” he did manage to say, aware that there were far too many people nearby for him to say much else.

“Steve Rogers,” Steve introduced himself, hand outstretched.

“James Barnes,” Bucky said, taking his hand. It was a little embarrassing how much the ruse was turning him on. The handshake felt electric; a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as they politely raised and lowered their hands exactly the right number of times. The touch did not linger, their fingers did not trail off of each other. It was the sexiest thing.

“Nice to meet you, James,” Steve said. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned to smile and greet an older man who looked vaguely familiar to Bucky.

“Senator Higgins,” he said, shaking the man’s hand. “And this must be your wife! Mrs. Higgins, it’s a pleasure.” He shifted so that Bucky was included in the group. “Senator, ma’am, may I introduce James Barnes?”

Bucky shook their hands. “Nice to meet you,” he said.

“A pleasure, James,” the senator said. “What brings you to the gala? Are you a guest of Captain Rogers?”

“Oh, no, we just met,” Bucky lied. “I’m here with my sister, actually. She’s a lawyer who consults for Stark Industries and was nice enough to let her big brother tag along with her for the gala.”

“Oh, that’s lovely,” the senator’s wife said. “And are you also a lawyer, James?”

Bucky almost laughed. “No, ma’am. I fix bikes and play video games for a living.”

Steve chuckled. “James was just telling me that he’s also a veteran,” he said. Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Army?” the senator asked, and Bucky nodded. “Thank you for serving.”

“Nothing like what Captain Rogers does,” Bucky said.

Senator Higgins laughed. “Nobody compares, James, but every veteran matters. Actually, Steven, I was hoping to talk to you about that medal ceremony in October. Are you still planning to attend?”

Bucky was relieved when the conversation carried on, Steve and Higgins chatting about the event. He took the excuse of looking mildly engaged to watch Steve’s face, enjoying the way he could read it like a book. Every little twitch of Steve’s eyebrows and sideways cut of his eyes to Bucky when the senator was looking away for a second made him want to laugh. Steve clearly found Higgins insufferable but had put on his most admirable Captain America face for the man.

God, Bucky loved Steve. 

When Higgins and his wife were interrupted by some rich corporate asshole reeking of money, Bucky had to turn to the window quickly after catching Steve’s eye to stop himself from cracking up at the subtlest eye roll Bucky had ever witnessed. Steve Rogers was one sassy shit.

Steve turned to talk to him but before he could even open his mouth, his attention was claimed by some other big wig, and Bucky smiled a little sadly at the window. They had both known this was how the night would go, although now that they were so close to each other, all Bucky wanted was to throw anonymity to the window and attach himself to Steve’s side, wrap his arms around his waist and plant a kiss on his cheek. Introduce him to everyone as _his_ , and let Steve’s warm hand steer him around the floor on the small of his back….

“Excuse me,” a polite, somewhat hesitant voice said. “Hi!”

Bucky turned to see a kid, _maybe_ eighteen years old, smiling at him. “Hello,” he said.

“Wow, hi! President15!”

Bucky blinked in surprise and barely resisted the urge to look to Steve. Nope. Not a good idea. “Yeah,” he said. “James Barnes.”

The kid shook his hand. “Peter Parker,” he introduced himself. “I’m an intern here at SI,” he said, then fished out a Press pass from where it had managed to get covered by his suit coat. “Also I take pictures for the Daily Bugle, would you mind?”

Bucky cocked his head. “Why me?”

“I mean, you’re here with Captain Rogers, aren’t you?”

“What? No,” Bucky said, looking around almost frantically. “Who told you that?”

“Oh, it’s just that he watches your stream all the time—”

Bucky gave him a flat look. “You said you’re an intern here? How do you know what St—Captain Rogers watches?”

“So you know he watches you?” Peter said.

“What? No.”

“Peter, are you annoying the guests,” Tony said, swooping in.

“No, Mr. Stark! I swear. I just wanted to meet Prez, he’s my favorite streamer.”

Tony nodded to Bucky. “He’s the whole team’s favorite streamer,” Tony agreed. “Nice to see you, James.”

“Mr. Stark,” Bucky greeted him, unsure how to react. That had been a pretty familiar greeting, but Tony was supposed to be in on the ruse.

“Oh, right,” Tony said, winking. “It’s okay, the kid’s cool.”

Bucky looked back at Peter and wondered what he didn’t know. “Okay?”

“Well, we’re all just so happy to have our favorite streamer here,” Tony continued.

“Actually, I’m just here as my sister’s guest,” Bucky said, feeling very out of his depth as a few more people swooped in when they saw Tony standing nearby. “But thank you for watching the stream, that’s really cool.”

Conversation shifted as Tony began to greet the newcomers. Peter never got his picture, and Bucky studiously ignore his attempts to catch his eye.

Then Becca and Natasha were back, giggling (did Black Widow giggle? Was this a trap?) and chattering about the dancefloor. They tugged Bucky down into the center of the room, but had to wait through a speech that interrupted the music. Apparently it was the time of the evening for the annual Opening Address.

Pepper gave the speech, Tony beaming at her side. Steve and a few of the other Avengers were standing up front near the microphone, smiling and nodding along with Pepper’s talk; Natasha explained her general aversion to the spotlight when Becca asked why she wasn't with them. 

The festivities really took off after Pepper finished the speech. The lights changed to make everything feel more like a nightclub, the DJ dropped a heavy dance beat, and the partygoers of the gala crew shrieked their delight as bodies amassed on the dance floor. Bucky did not need extra urging from Nat or Becca to join.

He lost himself to the music and the writhing mass around him for a while, then looked down in surprise when Natasha wrapped an arm around his waist and ground up into him.

“Don't look now,” she said, pulling him close so he might be able to hear, “but we have an audience.”

He did look, of course. He glanced about until he saw Steve standing not too far off, not dancing, his arms crossed and a hungry look in his eye. Bucky grinned and turned back to Natasha.

“Let's be filthy!” she shouted over the noise, winking, and Bucky had no problem complying. Knowing Steve was watching spurred him on, and he danced with Natasha the way he wished he could dance with Steve, maneuvering her around so that he could look his boyfriend right in the eye as he held the world's most dangerous assassin close and let her grind her ass into his crotch.

Steve looked like a tomato, and after a minute made his way over toward them. He tapped Becca on the shoulder and invited her to dance. His dancing with Becca was far more chaste that Bucky's with Nat, but the best part was when they more or less switched partners for a few seconds, blending in with the drunk and ecstatic crowd. Bucky let his hand rest on Steve's shoulder and shivered with desire when Steve pulled him close by the waist, their bodies pressed together and moving with the music just for a second or two.

Then the moment passed and Natasha handed Becca back to Steve even as she slithered into Bucky's arms again. Bucky barely registered how Becca made the same moony eyes at Nat that he was making at Steve. When the song ended, Steve left the dance floor. Bucky told Nat and Becca he was going to get a drink and grinned as his sister took the chance to pull Natasha close for the next dance.

Once Bucky had made his way to the edge of the room, he looked around for Steve, finally catching sight of him talking to a small group of young women. Steve looked up and did a double-take when he saw Bucky watching him, then made a show of dragging his eyes down Bucky’s body and biting his lip. Bucky felt his face flush and he looked away quickly as Steve turned back to the group of people he was talking to.

Holy shit. Even if it was a bit anxiety-inducing, the constant thrill of keeping the secret and pushing the limits without getting discovered was electrifying.

Or… it was. The feeling soured when he glanced back and watched Steve laugh at something someone said, leaning his head down so one of the women could put her hand on his shoulder and whisper something to him. Bucky wasn’t exactly jealous; he’d never been particularly territorial with partners, and Steve was possibly the single most trustworthy person he’d ever met. It wasn’t _that_ kind of jealousy.

He envied being able to touch Steve openly. He was… angry? Sad? Frustrated? 

Oh. Oh damn. This sucked.

Like a punch to his gut, the desire to be openly with Steve hit him suddenly and forcefully. They had been together for almost a year and a half now, and Bucky had never really cared that their relationship was a secret. The people who mattered most to both of them knew, and for all this time, that had been enough.

And now it wasn't. He looked back up at Steve, and knew that his expression must have been showing too much. He wanted Steve in the daylight, in front of all of these rich assholes, on the streets and in cafes. He wanted the quiet, playful nights at his apartment still, sure, but he wanted to take Steve out on a date where they didn't have to put him in a disguise or act like they weren't together.

Bucky must have looked one second away from a meltdown as he stared at Steve because suddenly Tony was in his face, clapping a hand on his shoulder and leaning close. “Keep it together, Rocket Bike,” he murmured, big grin at odds with the mood of the moment for the sake of the show. “See that elevator over there?” he asked, nodding along the wall to a door that Bucky had not actually noticed before. Bucky nodded. “Go get in. Jarvis will get you to a private bathroom, okay?”

Bucky nodded again, grateful for Tony’s weirdly thoughtful intervention, and Tony patted his shoulder and pushed him off toward the elevator. 

He stepped inside. “Good evening, Sergeant Barnes,” said the cool and polite voice of Jarvis. Bucky had actually never been to Avengers Tower before. Given the amount of speculation and scrutiny he and Steve were under with more and more people getting suspicious about the Cap of his stream actually being Captain America, they had agreed that it was too risky for President15 to be seen coming or going from the Tower. And there were always curious eyes watching entrances, camera feeds in lobbies; no method they could devise felt safe enough to not potentially blow their cover, so it had never seemed worth it when Steve could easily come and go from Bucky’s apartment. Bucky had, however, heard plenty of stories about the super intelligent AI that operated all things digital at the Tower.

“Um, hi?” he said, remembering that Steve had said Jarvis was probably fully sentient and autonomous. “Nice to meet you, finally.”

“You as well, sir,” Jarvis said kindly as the elevator began moving—very fast, judging by the little numbers that flew by on the screen. “Your stream is most entertaining.”

“Oh, thanks,” Bucky said, unsure how to talk to a computer.

“I must say, it's hard to believe you and Captain Rogers have kept his identity secret for so long. If it weren’t too late by now, I would suggest using a voice-changer.”

The door to the elevator opened again before Bucky could think of a reply.

“The third door on the left, sir.”

“Right,” Bucky muttered, barely paying attention to his surroundings as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Inside, he loosened his bowtie and leaned over the sink, splashing some cool water on his face.

 _Get it together, Barnes,_ he told himself sternly. _You don’t need to be Steve’s date in those assholes’ eyes to be happy._

Where had this even come from? He hadn’t anticipated it all, but maybe he should have known that coming to the gala under these pretenses would make him more aware of the downside to a secret relationship. But he’d thought it through before, and talked it out with Steve, and they’d both agreed it was for the best. Everything was simpler when it was Cap and Prez to the world and Bucky and Steve to a select, trusted few, but not Captain America and that video game streamer to everyone else. That was the problem. Going public meant injecting the whole world's opinions and judgments into their relationship. The fall out would be… huge. Difficult. Life-altering. That was what they said each time it came up and each time they decided to keep it secret.

Thinking of Steve in his stupid suit, his stupid trim waist and his stupid unbuttoned collar, his stupid hair that looked so soft and those stupid lips that just needed to be kissed, though, made Bucky think maybe they’d been wrong. And now that he was thinking of those things, he was thinking about that electric handshake earlier, and the brief moment on the dance floor when they had been pressed together, and damn, he felt like a horny teenager again, pining over every glance and wayward touch.

The door opened and Bucky straightened and spun around, confused. Tony had said this was a private bathroom— 

“Bucky?” Steve said, poking his head in hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

“Steve,” he hissed, grabbing his lapel and pulling him into the bathroom, spinning him around and pressing him into the counter, nuzzling his face into his neck and taking a deep breath of his scent before pressing his lips into his collarbone where it was visible under the unbuttoned collar.

“Oh,” Steve gasped. “Is that—”

“I can’t stand it, Stevie,” Bucky growled, his mouth pressed up against Steve’s ear. “I need you.”

“You’ve got me,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and turning his face to kiss him, hot and heavy. 

“Wait, wait,” Bucky panted, leaning away from Steve for a second. “What about the gala?”

Steve gave him a confused look. “What about it?”

“Won’t someone find us?”

“I hope not,” Steve said with a smirk, “since this is my personal bathroom. If Jarvis let just anyone up here, I would be very disappointed.”

“What?” Bucky blinked, looking around. “Are you telling me…?”

“You didn’t know Jarvis was taking you to my floor?”

“You have a whole floor?”

“Kind of,” Steve said. “The only way here is through the elevator Tony sent you to, or the stairs. The rest of the floor is accessible from a different elevator, but it’s just guest rooms.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him out into the hallway. “Show me everything,” he commanded.

Steve grinned and took off his jacket, tossing it carelessly on the ground, then started to unbutton the rest of his shirt. “Like this?” he asked, low and sultry.

“I meant your apartment,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes and trying to look around at everything at once, excited to finally see Steve’s apartment in person after so long imagining it from the pictures Steve had shared.

“Obviously I know that,” Steve said, untucking his shirt with a few sharp tugs and then shrugging out of it, too. Bucky licked his lips, attention firmly back on his boyfriend.

“Steve,” he choked out, mouth dry. “Do you want to get married?”

Steve froze, blinking at him in surprise. “Uh, what?”

Bucky stepped closer, putting his hands onto the bare, chiseled chest in front of him, eyes firmly on the skin below his chin. “I dunno,” he said, stroking up and down with feather-light touches, watching gooseflesh spread over Steve’s arms, then stopping to pinch at his nipples. He smiled at the sharp gasp of surprise from Steve. “I just want to be able to do all of this stuff with you.”

“Nothing seems to be stopping you,” Steve said breathlessly, letting Bucky back him up into the wall and craning his neck back to give him easy access to the sensitive skin there. Bucky lavished him with kisses and nips. “You can do whatever ‘stuff’ with me you want.”

“I don’t mean _this_ ,” Bucky whispered, biting a mark that wouldn't last into Steve’s neck for emphasis. Then he looked up, hands on Steve’s waist. “I mean all _that_.” He gestured behind them toward the elevator. “The gala. The schmoozing. The nice-to-meet-you bullshit. I want that. I want everything.”

Steve bit his lip, dropped his eyes unhappily. Bucky’s stomach sank. Shit. Did Steve… not want that? Was Steve ashamed?

“Is it because they don’t know you’re into guys?” Bucky asked, stepping back.

“No! Bucky, I don’t—that’s not—I don’t care about that at all.”

“Then what?”

“We talked about this,” Steve sighed. “It’s… it’s going to change everything. Nobody will ever leave us alone again, ever. Don't you want your privacy?”

Bucky stepped closer again, pressing his lips to the little hollow right below Steve’s ear, running his hands along the sensitive skin on his sides. “I want to marry you,” he whispered, kissing down his neck and shoulder. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“Bucky,” Steve started.

“Marry me, Rogers,” Bucky interrupted, unbuckling Steve's belt slowly. “We’ll say it’s for the tax benefits—no, for hospital visitation rights. We both know that’s going to come up sooner or later, anyway.”

Steve huffed a laugh, which caught in his throat when Bucky unzipped his pants and slipped his hand down the front.

“I’m ready,” Bucky whispered, hand wrapped around Steve’s dick. He looked Steve right in the face, waited for him to open his eyes again and look right at him, tugged slowly for emphasis. “I’m so ready.”

Steve threw his hand onto Bucky’s shoulder and pushed a little. Bucky chuckled and sank obligingly to his knees, tugging Steve’s pants and briefs down with him. He licked at his cock, then put his hands on his hips and buried his face into the base and kissed Steve's pelvis right where it connected to his hard, erect dick. “I want you forever, in front of the whole world, no takesie-backsies.”

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve groaned, his hand gripping into Bucky’s hair. “I’m not saying yes until nobody’s dick is talking and I’m sure you’re sober.”

“Baby, my dick is always gonna be talking when it comes to you,” Bucky chuckled, then wrapped his lips around Steve.

When Steve tried to stop him before coming, Bucky growled up at him and finished him off, swallowing every drop before sliding back up Steve’s heaving chest as he stood. He pressed kisses into his shoulders and neck as Steve chuckled and caught his breath, letting himself be held up by being wedged between Bucky and the wall. “God,” Steve muttered, boneless and content.

“Nah, just me, Bucky,” Bucky said, grinning.

Steve laughed, that throaty and effortless laugh that he only ever gave from a relaxed, post-orgasm space. He patted Bucky’s shoulder awkwardly, uncoordinated and unworried. “Carry me to my bedroom, James,” he demanded.

Bucky laughed and stepped away, grabbing Steve’s hand, steadying him as he got his feet under him again. “I think you forget which one of us is a superhero, lover,” Bucky said.

Steve groaned. “I’m not carrying you right now,” he said, grinning like a dope.

“I didn’t ask you to! Just lead me to the inner sanctum.”

Steve did manage to do so, kicking off his shoes and socks and leaving them along with his clothes scattered throughout the hallway. Bucky took off his own shoes and socks and set them nicely to the side before following Steve, who abandoned him in the doorway of the bedroom to fall face first onto his bed, naked and unmoving.

Bucky chuckled. “It was just a blowjob, Steve,” he said, removing his own suit jacket and draping it carefully over the back of a leather reading chair.

“It was the best blowjob,” Steve mumbled into the bedding, not even trying to move to make his words less muffled.

“Thanks, I guess?”

Without otherwise moving, Steve reached back towards where Bucky was talking and made a grabby hand, grunting to, presumably, convey his displeasure at not having Bucky closer.

Still in his shirt and pants, Bucky obliged. He laid over Steve’s body, trying not to let his breath hitch too obviously when his own dick, mostly hard just from sucking Steve off and looking at his gorgeous body, pressed into Steve’s thighs through his pants.

“Why’re you wearing clothes,” Steve demanded, finally turning his face to the side, looking over his shoulder at Bucky.

“There’s still the gala,” Bucky said.

Steve snorted. “I don’t care about the gala at all,” he said immediately. “Please stop being in clothing and fuck me.”

Bucky laughed. “Let me make sure Becca is okay first, alright?”

Steve nodded, turning over to lounge on his elbows and watch as Bucky fished out his phone and checked his messages.

Russian Spy (10:18 PM): Becca’s a little drunk (my fault sorry) but I’ve got her  
Russian Spy (10:21 PM): nothing weird, don’t worry. She couldn’t be safer  
Russian Spy (10:28 PM): she’s asleep in my room, I’m back at the party  
Russian Spy (10:28 PM): nobody’s looking for you and Tony’s been saying Steve has a headache  
Russian Spy (10:28 PM): not the excuse I’d have used because I don’t think Steve can get headaches unless a building crushes his skull  
Russian Spy (10:29 PM): too soon, sorry  
Russian Spy (10:29 PM): anyway, what I’m saying is, use protection and have fun

Bucky sent back some kissy-face emojis, texted Becca anyway to let her know he was with Steve, and then tossed his phone aside.

“All okay?” Steve asked as Bucky stripped off his belt, pants, boxers, and finally shirt.

Bucky nodded and climbed into Steve’s arms, sighing contentedly at the feel of skin on skin, and for a long minute they were content to lay side-by-side and breathe each other in. Kisses were slow and sweet, and then a body shifted and a hand drifted, and the kisses got faster and more intense.

“I want to do this forever,” Bucky gasped as Steve sucked a new hickey into his neck. “Please marry me, Steve.”

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve whispered. “Of course I’m going to marry you.”

“You are?” Bucky said, blinking in surprise. Steve was propped up over him and looked up from where he’d been lavishing attention on Bucky’s throat and shoulders.

Their eyes met for a long minute, and then Steve grinned. “Yeah, Buck. I’m gonna marry you _so hard._ ”

“Marrying people isn't a competition,” Bucky said.

“Neither is Christmas,” Steve countered, “and yet I have won two years in a row.”

“Let me rephrase, we will under no circumstances be making our marriage into a competition.”

“Because you know you'd lose,” Steve grumped.

Bucky growled and shoved Steve off of him, then pushed him face-first into the bed and straddled his hips. He bent over him, holding his left wrist tightly against the mattress, and bit at his shoulder, wishing not for the first time that Steve healed at a normal rate so that he could actually leave bruises for more than a few minutes.

Then he looked down at where Steve's left hand was kneading into the sheets under his tight grasp, and smiled as he imagined gold bands around their ring fingers, and he no longer cared that the bite on Steve's shoulder was already fading. Love marks could take many different forms.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag it or warn you in the beginning notes because I think it was a nice little surprise, but here's the marriage proposal! Which many of you asked for :)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. As always, prompts for this little AU are welcome in the comments.


End file.
